<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La humana que decidi proteger by ParadoxNialum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898995">La humana que decidi proteger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNialum/pseuds/ParadoxNialum'>ParadoxNialum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight Has a Crush, Bullying, Comfort, F/F, Lumity, POV Amity Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNialum/pseuds/ParadoxNialum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity estaba esperando pacientemente la llegada del humano luego de que trajera un nuevo libro de Azura. Pero cuando la encuentra, se lleva una sorpresa no muy agradable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La humana que decidi proteger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola a todos, Paradox aqui con una nueva improvisacion<br/>Me alegra ver como poco a poco mis dos obras anteriores han gustado aunque sea un poco, eso motiva a salir y con la llegada de una nueva imagen que vi en Twitter solo mis dedos empezaron a escribir rapidamente </p>
<p>https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EfTqWp6U4AEIZHb?format=jpg&amp;name=medium</p>
<p>Quede completamente atrapado en el Lumity como ustedes, solo queda disfrutar por completo el trayecto<br/>Y Si tambien el Grom me inspiro pero eso sera para otra ocasion<br/>Ya tengo una idea para fic gracias a otro animatic pero eso lo veran despues</p>
<p>Como sea espero que disfruten esta pequeña improvisacion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para sus siguientes días, han sido…curiosos por sonar de manera amable </p>
<p>Quiero decir, ella jamás esperaba tener que relacionarse a inicios de ese semestre con una clase de ser extraña que llego a su vida prácticamente de la nada tratándose de un ser humano. Incluso para el concepto de las islas hirvientes, la presencia de un ser humano era una rareza y cabe destacar para ella, no resulto sencillo </p>
<p>Para nada sencillo, después de todo, su primer encuentro fue desastroso diciéndolo amablemente cuando ella pretendió ser una abominación y luego siguió el enfrentamiento frente al aquelarre del emperador, eso sin incluir el hecho de que ella leyera su diario, aunque fuera una victima inocente de los trucos de sus molestos hermanos mayores </p>
<p>Un pequeño suspiro escapo de mis labios al recordar esos momentos que fueron irritantes en todo aspecto mientras estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Y Ahora resulto que esa misma anomalía que llego a su vida, ahora eran compañeros de clase, mas por el hecho de que se las arreglo para que el propio director la dejara tomar varios cursos al mismo tiempo de manera que el hecho de que ella sea humana o su propia actitud optimistamente molesta la hicieran resaltar mas </p>
<p>Pero todo después del incidente del diario empezaba a mejorar y de alguna forma ambas empezaron a congeniar, iniciando desde el hecho de que ambas les gustaba el mismo tipo de libro. Aun cuando los romanticismos y exageraciones creadas por la autora podrían hacer sentir repulsión a muchos habitantes de las islas, para ella no era mas que una dulce narrativa que no dudaba en degustar y saborear cada vez que podía como el hecho de que ambas comentaban, esa misma molesta humana de alguna forma con sus ideas y actitudes exageradas le sacaban una sonrisa cada vez que discutían sobre los libros de Azura </p>
<p>Era sin duda entretenido discutir sobre una idea o sobre lo que ella denomino como “Ships”. Nunca creo verla tan comprometida a una idea, además aprender magia…o cuando ella misma se ofreció a tomar su lugar en el Grom</p>
<p>Si ese tal vez fue el punto de inflexión que hubo entre ambas, quería decir, no era que fuera necesario pero sus hermanos ya tenían sus citas y seria patético llegar a un baile sin una cita, por lo cual invitar a la primera persona que llegaba a tu mente era totalmente sano y natural, no es como que tuviera ensayado todo un dialogo o hubiera tenido que crear la carta, quemando un montón de papel por detrás para finalmente concluir en una invitación simple hacia la persona</p>
<p>Ni tampoco había nada de raro de que ella decidiera escogerla a ella precisamente sobre cualquier persona en todo Hexside, quiere decir, es normal invitar a la primera persona que se te ocurra y también es totalmente normal que esa primera persona llegue a tus pensamientos en ocasiones conforme poco a poco ha demostrado ese tonto optimismo le permite avanzar al mismo tiempo que busca que todos sean felices, es normal que ella varias veces pinte una sonrisa en tu propio rostro sin que quieras y sea lo mas cercano a una “persona especial” que has tenido en años </p>
<p>Si, totalmente platónico. </p>
<p>De cualquier forma, su camino continuaba por los pasillos de la academia hasta que encontró con sus otras dos “mejores amigas” y sintió que su mente volvía a su estado de “catalogarlas como ruido blanco”. No es como que tuviera algo en contra de Boscha y Skara, Boscha era divertida y despreocupada en todo aspecto y varias veces era graciosa pero la mayoría de las veces era una instigadora de los menos capaces, ella misma fue la principal atacante de la que fue y aparentemente va recuperada amiga Willow, ella no era malvada en sí, solo era bravucona molesta en el peor de los casos </p>
<p>Skara, por otro lado, era mas una seguidora, estaba segura que si Boscha no la hubiera conocido antes, ellas hubieran congeniado mejor a su propia manera, era simplemente tontorrona, en ese aspecto le recordó mucho a la humana pero esa misma naturaleza de seguidora hizo que adquiriera muchas costumbres de Boscha que no eran agradables hasta que finalmente hizo que la amistad sincera no fuera tan efectiva </p>
<p>Ambas eran personas que relativamente estaban ligadas a ella y ella no le molestaba su presencia, era más como después de todos estos años hablando de lo último que debería usar en ese día o de algún plan elaborado para atacar a un chico molesto que se puso en su camino, poco le importo</p>
<p>Nunca menciono que fuera una buena persona, todavía tenia muchos complejos y estaba mejorando su actitud hacia Luz y compañía, todos los demás…eran solo victimas casuales a la hora de mostrarse como una Blight </p>
<p>Lo ultimo que su mente registro de la conversación con Boscha es:</p>
<p>── Y entonces terminaremos con basura sobre ella. Eso le enseñara su lugar ¿Qué te parece Amity? ¿Te gustaría unirte? </p>
<p>Ella sentía casi aburrimiento, admitió que algunas veces los planes de Boscha, por crueles que fueran, eran graciosos…cuando no eran contra Willow. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no recordaba quien seria la pobre victima de ella, este día </p>
<p>── Lo siento, estaré ocupada</p>
<p>── Buuu, Amity deberías acompañarnos más, siento que estas alejándote un poco de nosotras </p>
<p>── ¿Eso hago Skara? Lo siento, solo algunas tareas han resultado mas complicadas de lo que pensé</p>
<p>── No me recuerdes, que estas en las tutorías de una miembro del aquelarre del emperador, niña suertuda</p>
<p>Una sonrisa leve pero sincera se formaba en su rostro, cuando no resultaban ser bravuconas o típicas chicas a la moda, era agradable estar con ella </p>
<p>── Tal vez en la próxima broma </p>
<p>Con eso, ambas se despidieron de ella y se fueron por sus respectivos caminos </p>
<p>Estaba dispuesta a tomar sus libros de su casillero e irse a su clase hasta que...</p>
<p>── ¡Ami! ¡Ami! ¡Ami! </p>
<p>Pudo escuchar aquella exclamación de aquella anomalía que llego a su vida, quiso entrecerrar los ojos y mostrar un ceño más severo pero la llegada de la humana sin aliento y con una alegría que quería demostrar pese a su cansancio resultaba algo adorable, no dijo “muy” esta vez en su mente por lo cual estaba mejor. Pero no pudo mantener una mueca severa y solo le dio una sonrisa leve a ella </p>
<p>── ¿Qué sucede Luz? </p>
<p>Luz parecía con los ojos brillantes y casi chillando cuando sacaba un libro frente a ella. El diseño era familiar para ambas al ser de Azura, pero el seis dorado presente en la portada solo hizo que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par. Quería recalcarle que no debía traer tales cosas a la escuela, pero pareciera que la emoción era mucho mayor era mucho mayor que su propio control </p>
<p>── ¿Eso es…? </p>
<p>── ¡Si! No sabes lo emocionada que estaba cuando vi que Owlbert lo trajo, sabia que el libro estaba en ya en producción, pero no sabía que estaría tan pronto</p>
<p>Agradeció profundamente que no hubiera nadie alrededor </p>
<p>── ¡Tenemos que leerlo juntas hoy!</p>
<p>Era esa la razón por la cual no se juntaba mucho ya con su “grupo de amigas”. Con el “Club de Lectura de Azura” usando su pequeño santuario en la biblioteca, era una forma en que pasaba la tarde de manera agradable junto con esa platónica persona especial, que siempre pareciera lograr llevarla contra las cuerdas y hacer que acepte por completo su petición</p>
<p>── Está bien, esta tarde no tengo ninguna clase con Lilith</p>
<p>── ¡Excelente! Nos vemos en la tarde Ami</p>
<p>Y Así como vino, se fue como siempre lo hace </p>
<p>Ella no pudo evitar soltar un suave suspiro, pero no se sentía tan pesado como los otros, era mas uno de mas alivio ante la llegada de aquella humana de piel morena. Su actitud feliz y el hecho de que siempre pareciera tratarla con amabilidad era algo que no comprendía. Por todos los cielos, incluso Willow quería quemarla por completo en su mente antes de que supiera lo que en verdad sucedió en su amistad, pero nunca pareciera que esa humana tuviera un mal lado y todo lo que pareciera tratar de hacer lo hace a su propio y encantador estilo </p>
<p>Rápidamente agito su cabeza cuando noto la palabra “encantador” y “Luz” en sus pensamientos </p>
<p>Por alguna razón esos pensamientos continuaban llegando cada vez mas </p>
<p>Y No ayudo en nada la visión de Luz en ese hibrido de traje y vestido </p>
<p>…El cual lucia muy bien<br/>

</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>[…]</p>
</div><p>Ella era una persona paciente, o al menos dentro de lo razonable </p>
<p>Como Blight, la precisión era regla en su hogar con sus padres, y aunque sus hermanos fueran los seres mas molestos del mundo, eso no quería decir que fueran impuntuales en ninguna de sus travesuras…refiriéndose a Emira, Edric dejaba mucho que desear en algunos aspectos. Pero ella misma estaba sintiendo que su paciencia se estaba colmando en aquel momento </p>
<p>Desde hace semanas habían acordado el horario donde podrían estar en su “pequeño club secreto” y la humana era plenamente consciente de ese horario, tanto para mantener las apariencias de Amity como también para que todo su horario estuviera adecuado. Aunque mintió sobre la tarea de Lilith, no significaba que no perdiera el tiempo en estudiar o mantenerse adelantada, su titulo como la “Mejor Estudiante” no se ganaba solo y solo dejaba que personas que valieran la pena tomaran su tiempo para situaciones de ocio </p>
<p>Por eso el hecho de que aquella humana se tardara treinta minutos mas de la hora acordada, estaba extrañándola y molestándola</p>
<p>Nunca antes la había dejado plantada, aun si no era una cita, estaba segura que ella de nuevo se metía en un lio tremendo en el cual probablemente termino consumiendo su tiempo </p>
<p>Eso hizo dar un resoplido </p>
<p>Ella mantuvo su vista en el reloj, podría simplemente dejar una nota e irse ante el retraso, pero iba a mantener su compromiso, algo que probablemente la humana no estuvo consciente y además, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, quería saber mas del libro que había obtenido su compañera de lectura, por lo cual se mantuvo ahí tanto por compromiso como por interés del libro. No porque realmente deseara estar a solas con ella, ni tampoco porque eso fuera una cita o algo por el estilo </p>
<p>Finalmente escucho el sonido de la puerta de su pequeña habitación secreta abrirse </p>
<p>── Llegas tarde Noceda, espero que tengas una buena...</p>
<p>Y sus palabras quedaron completamente ahogadas en su garganta al verla </p>
<p>── Lo siento Ami…</p>
<p>── ¿Quién te hizo eso?</p>
<p>Sus ojos le dieron una rápida inspección, pero eso solo hizo que todas las alarmas de su cabeza sonaran al unisonó. El uniforme el cual Luz estaba tan orgullosa al pertenecer a Hexside, estaba completamente manchado por diversas manchas tanto de pintura, comida y otras sustancias que la estaban ensuciando por completo, pudo ver diversas marcas escritas de manera tosca en el rostro de ella, reconociendo una palabra diciendo “Orejas redondas” como si fuera una forma de tacharla y finalmente la ultima marca que pudo reconocer de quien era, era un ojo pintado de manera torpe en la frente morena de ella </p>
<p>Cabe destacar que su mente pudo armar por completo aquel pequeño puzzle debido a la basura que todavía estaba en el cabello castaño de ella y aquella cubeta todavía manteniendo atrapado el pie de ella </p>
<p>── No te preocupes…</p>
<p>¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse? ¡Estaba hecha un desastre por completo! </p>
<p>── Yo…traté de protegerlo como pude </p>
<p>Sacaba el mismo libro que le había enseñado anteriormente, pero lucia dañado con la portada manchada y estaba segura de que algunas de las paginas estaba rasgadas. Ella no parecía para nada molesta por la forma en que quedo su propio cuerpo, pero cuando enseñaba aquel libro, era como si todo ese optimismo natural que estaba en su persona desapareciera por completo, nunca antes la había visto tan decaída, ni siquiera cuando después de su “enfrentamiento” dudo en gritarle que no era una bruja </p>
<p> Y Aquello la preocupo todavía mas</p>
<p>──Estaba entusiasmada de que pudiéramos leer juntas y…</p>
<p>── ¡No me importa ese tonto libro, me preocupas tú, tonta!</p>
<p>Se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que dijo y pudo sentir como sus mejillas empezaron a arder ante la vergüenza de sus propias palabras. Mas por el hecho de que Luz parecía sorprendida ante sus palabras, aquellas palabras casi parecieron volverla a iluminar, pero ella bajaba la mirada de manera rápida </p>
<p>── No es como si fuera algo extraño para mi</p>
<p>Su corazón volvió a detenerse en ese momento ¿Qué estaba diciendo? </p>
<p> ── Quiero decir, estoy acostumbrada a esto en casa </p>
<p>¿Qué? </p>
<p>Parecía tratar de aliviar el ambiente, pero cada palabra estaba partiéndole por completo el corazón. Desde que aquella intrusa llego a su vida, siempre la ha visto valiente, siempre la ha visto lidiar con todo lo que llegara incluso cuando estuvo asustada para enfrentarla, no dudo en gritarle para que no cayera en alguna trampa que su maestra había preparado con anterioridad </p>
<p>Pero en ese momento que dijera eso</p>
<p>── ¿Estas acostumbrada? </p>
<p>── Si quiero decir…allá en mi hogar…yo era la que catalogaban rara </p>
<p>¿Quién había dicho esa palabra horrenda para describirla a ella? </p>
<p>── No encajaba mucho allá y eso generalmente se traduce a que te lancen a un cubo de basura o te lancen huevos podridos…</p>
<p>No parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo, era casi como si lo comentara con naturalidad. Ella seguía mirando con insistencia el libro destruido con preocupación como si fuera por eso que terminaría echándola de allí </p>
<p>¿Acaso ella pensaba eso de ella? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella sería tan ruin para sacarla de ahí solo por ese tonto libro?</p>
<p>── Lo siento mucho…se que estabas entusiasmada por leerlo como yo…realmente trate de protegerlo y…</p>
<p>Pero ella quedo silenciada cuando mi mano derecha pasaba un pañuelo que siempre tenia a la mano por su mejilla izquierda mientras mi mano izquierda sujetaba con suavidad la mejilla derecha para que ella no se moviera mucho. No podría quitarle las marcas del todo, pero podría limpiar la basura que había quedado tanto en su rostro como en su cabello</p>
<p>── ¿Ami? </p>
<p>Aun cuando la distancia entre nuestros rostros era corta y podía sentir mis mejillas arder, no iba a dejar mi tarea </p>
<p>── No digas cosas como estar acostumbrada a esto…</p>
<p>Comentaba de manera serena al respecto mientras ella parecía balbucear un poco ¿Acaso había algo raro?</p>
<p>── Ya te dije que no es importante…</p>
<p>Pero para ella sí, si ella hubiera estado mas atenta a Boscha y Skara, estaba segura que podría haberle advertido a Luz sobre lo que podría pasar y no terminara en ese precario estado. No podría entenderlo, para ella, esa humana era una de las personas más valientes, más amables, más optimistas y más agradables que podría haber conocido </p>
<p>Era como su propio nombre indicaba según explico, ella era una “Luz” ante todos los que estaban presentes observándola. Ella era alguien que iluminaba cualquier amargura y la eliminaba por completo, ella era…su luz preciada. No tenía ninguna intención de negar esos pensamientos aquella vez mientras continuaba frotando el pañuelo contra la mejilla de ella con cuidado, no se había dado cuenta de lo suave que era la piel de aquella humana </p>
<p>Cualquier criatura peligrosa sin mucho esfuerzo podría cortarla o quebrarla </p>
<p>También podía ver algunas señales de piel algo inflada debajo de su chaqueta lo que reflejaba algún hematoma presente, lo que significa una cosa </p>
<p><i>Ellas la golpearon, atacaron a su preciada persona especial</i> </p>
<p>── Voy a matarlas…</p>
<p>Generalmente cuando mencionaba ese verbo, no era para nada serio, incluso cuando aquel molesto pájaro-tubo se acerco a ella y no dudaba en tratar de destruirlo, fue detenida por Luz y decidido pensar que no era importante al respecto, pero en aquel momento, cuando lo dijo, era realmente lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento</p>
<p>Ella no le hubiera importado nada si Boscha y Skara lastimaran a un pobre mocoso, cualquier ser que estuviera en su camino. Hubiera odiado que lastimaran a Willow, si pero no hubiera podido evitarlo pero que tocaran a Luz…<i>Su Luz</i>, solo hacia que sintiera esa ira por completo en su interior que solo se manifestaría en lanzarles una enorme bola de fuego o dejar que una de sus abominaciones las atrapara apenas tenga la oportunidad </p>
<p>── Por favor no lo hagas…</p>
<p>Pero oyó el tono suplicante y preocupado de la humana, por un momento toda la ira que estaba surgiendo en su persona parecía desvanecerse al mirar aquellos ojos color castaño claro. </p>
<p>──No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa…</p>
<p>Por supuesto, era como siempre era, siempre viendo por otras personas antes que si misma aun cuando estaba en aquel estado tan decadente. Así era Luz Noceda, aquella humana que había llegado a su vida </p>
<p>La limpieza no fue muy útil sino teníamos agua presente, pero al menos su rostro lucio mucho mejor de lo que estaba presente </p>
<p>── Vas a necesitar un baño</p>
<p>Ella parecía adquirir de nuevo su clásica sonrisa contagiosa </p>
<p>A ella poco le importaba Azura, lo único que estaba en su mente era protegerse a esa humana frente a ella de cualquier mal futuro</p>
<p>── Te acompañare hasta la casa búho </p>
<p>── No es necesario Ami</p>
<p>Para ella era muy necesario </p>
<p>── No aceptare un no como respuesta, humana </p>
<p>Ella pareciera dar un resoplido divertido antes de que una de sus manos se juntara con la de ella y decidieran salir del escondite. </p>
<p>Si esta sensación cálida que le daba cada vez que estaban así de cerca, que se tomaban de las manos o se abrazaban, que generaba un revoltijo en su estómago por completo como una calidez total a su espíritu como a su rostro, era completamente platónica. Pero eso no significaba que ella protegiera a esa persona que le generaba aquella luz cálida </p>
<p>Ella no dudaría en protegerla a partir de ahora </p>
<p>Protegería a esa humana que entro a su vida, así tuviera que hacerlo el resto de sus días</p>
<p>Para que no tuviera que decir de nuevo esas palabras</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Creditos a los respectivos autores y recuerden </p>
<p>"En lugar de pensar en una forma bonita de morir, vive hermosamente hasta el final" </p>
<p>Se despide Paradox, hasta la otra</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>